La Blancheur de la Neige
by MargotFlower
Summary: Rose a subit une perte. Une lourde perte. Elle n'arrive pas à aller mieux. Il suffit parfois d'un petit espoir pour aller de l'avant. "Elle revint au moment présent et s'adossa contre un grand chêne. Elle ferma ses yeux et respira l'air frais de la nuit."


C'était l'hiver. Une belle nuit d'hiver. Les étoiles brillaient beaucoup ce soir là et il faisait vraiment froid. La rivière était gelée et l'herbe était recouverte d'une épaisse couche d'herbe. Ce soir là Rose n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle était allée se balader dans la forêt pas loin de chez elle, sûrement pour trouver un peu de calme. Du calme en elle. Elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Elle était fatiguée d'être ici et de faire semblant. Elle voulait retrouver sa liberté, sa joie, son envie de vivre. Elle était prisonnière d'elle-même, prisonnière de sa tristesse. Cela faisait 5 mois qu'elle ne vivait plus, qu'elle ne voulait plus vivre. Il y avait bien un nom sur sa tristesse et ce nom était papa. Son père à elle, son père adoré, son père aimé était parti. Pour toujours. Emporté par une crise cardiaque.

Ce jour là tout se passait pourtant bien. Il faisait beau et les Weasley passaient la journée avec les Potter au Terrier. On rigolait, on s'amusait, on discutait. Ron riait avec sa merveilleuse femme il l'embrassait et la faisait rire. Rose alla vers lui pour lui faire un câlin. Il l'enlaça et lui embrassa le front. Elle avait beau avoir 17 ans elle aimait toujours autant enlacer son père. Il était tout pour elle, son complice, son protecteur. Elle adorait le regarder rire avec sa mère. Ils formaient un couple charmant et original. Elle savait qu'il était fier d'elle, fier de ce qu'elle était devenu. Une jeune fille charmante, sociable, rieuse et travailleuse. Elle voyait tout ça dans le regard de son père. Elle sourit en pensant à cela et voulu se détacher de son père pour aller voir Albus mais elle sentit la main de Ron lui agripper le bras. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner que son père gisait au sol. Il avait du mal à respirer et se tenait la poitrine. Rose ne put crier et prit le visage de son père entre ses mains. Le regard de son père était paniqué. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Hermione comprit et se mit à crier tout de suite.

Voilà comment elle se retrouva avec toute sa famille à Sainte Mangouste, attendant le diagnostic des médicomages. Le temps ne lui parut jamais aussi long. Ce n'est que quand elle vu arriver le médicomage et qu'elle vit sa mère pleurer de tout son saoul qu'elle comprit. Son père était décédé dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Les médicomages n'avaient rien pu faire. Voilà comment Ron Weasley était mort. Il n'était même pas vieux mais une malformation du cœur avait eu raison de lui. A partir de ce jour Rose ne fut plus la même. Elle pleurait et criait tous les jours. Sa famille ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'aider, ils avaient déjà bien du mal à se relever eux même. Hermione et Hugo étaient anéantis, Harry bouleversé et les autres membres tout autant dévastés. Hermione n'allait plu au travail et sombrait un peu plus chaque jour dans la dépression et son frère commençait à mal tourner. Elle-même n'en menait pas large. Elle avait abandonné ses études et vivait recluse chez elle, passant la journée dans son lit.

Elle revint au moment présent et s'adossa contre un grand chêne. Elle ferma ses yeux et respira l'air frais de la nuit. Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle se ressassait sans arrêt les moments de bonheur passés avec sa famille, sa famille maintenant détruit. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils finissent comme ça mais n'arrivait pas à remonter la pente pour les aider. Elle n'arrivait plus à rien faire du tout d'ailleurs. Même les séances chez le psycomage ne l'aidaient pas. Elle pataugeait toujours. Elle ne voyait plus ses amis, ni même ses cousins. L'image de son père ne quittait pas son esprit et lui faisait faire des cauchemars. Elle revoyait toujours le jour de sa mort, son père dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa partir, bercée par les bruits de la forêt, doucement, simplement. Elle voulait se reposer, ne plus penser.

Et puis elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la secouer doucement. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit tout de suite deux tâches bleues. Un bleu océan envoûtant et rassurant. Elle connaissait ce regard. Elle ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et aperçut tout de suite des mèches blondes, des mèches en bataille. Elle connaissait aussi ces cheveux. Puis elle ouvrit complètement les yeux et reconnu la personne en face d'elle. Elle trouva Scorpius Malefoy magnifique en cet instant. Encore plus en voyant son air inquiet.

« Rose ! Merlin ça fait une heure que je te cherche. Albus m'a dit que tu allais de plus en plus mal et tu ne réponds plus à mes lettres depuis un moment. C'est le signal d'alarme Rose. Je suis allé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas. J'ai vu ton frère… C'est lui qui m'a montré la forêt. » dit-il en parlant rapidement, sans prendre le temps de respirer.

Rose le regarda avec encore plus d'attention mais ne répondit pas. Scorpius la scruta à son tour et se mordit la lèvre. Celle-ci tremblait. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Rose vu Scorpius pleurer.

« Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça Rose ! Merde répond moi je t'en supplie ! Je suis ton meilleur ami tu aurais dû m'appeler dès le début. Je suis là pour toi, tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es pas seule… »

Il la serra aussi fort qu'il put et Rose sentit son souffle se couper. L'étreinte de Scorpius la retournait complètement. Elle nicha son visage dans son cou et inspira son odeur à pleins poumons. Elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de son père. Il était bien sûr venu à l'enterrement, vu que c'était le meilleur ami d'Albus et le sien depuis longtemps. Mais elle avait coupé le contact y compris avec lui. Et pourtant elle l'aimait tellement, plus que fraternellement mais ça c'était une autre affaire. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui exposer sa tristesse, ne voulant pas se montrer faible devant lui. Elle l'avait alors tout simplement éloigné de sa vie.

Elle prit le visage du jeune homme entre ses mains et sécha ses larmes doucement. Il embrassa ses doigts, son front, ses joues.

« Je suis là maintenant et je ne te laisserai plus jamais Rose, tu m'entends ? Plus jamais. Je vais t'aider, je te le promets. Tu vas aller mieux. Tu vas redevenir la jeune fille d'avant. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra»

Il murmura ces phrases dans le creux de l'oreille de la jeune fille et elle ressentit des frissons. Il l'apaisait. Et soudainement elle n'eut qu'une envie.

« Embrasse-moi » dit-elle enfin, le regardant fixement sans ciller.

Le jeune homme l'observa d'un air très confus et ne su que faire.

« S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi » murmura t-elle à nouveau

Il la regarda un instant puis lui obéit.

Quand les lèvres du blond touchèrent les siennes, elle s'accrocha à son cou tellement fort que Scorpius grogna. Ils s'embrassèrent alors comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'était un baiser passionné et langoureux. Jamais Rose n'avait embrassé quelqu'un comme ça. Elle déversa tout son malheur, sa frustration, son désespoir dans ce baiser. Les deux jeunes gens se dévoraient, se découvraient. Rose sentie son être revivre doucement mais sûrement. Elle ne voulait plus se sentir vide à nouveau, comme avant ce baiser. Elle voulait redécouvrir le bonheur, la vie.

Scorpius rompit le baiser, s'allongea et mit la tête de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine tout en la serrant fort. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux en observant le ciel.

Rose se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière du jeune homme. Elle sentit la fatigue arrivée et s'endormi doucement. Elle savait que cela serait dur de se relever, très dur. Mais à présent elle su qu'elle n'était plus seule et elle se sentit un peu mieux, presque soulagée. Elle réapprendra à vivre avec Scorpius. C'était la bonne solution, pensa t-elle.

Le temps guérit les blessures. Le temps efface la peine et le chagrin. Peu importe le nombre de jours, de mois, d'années que cela prendra, elle voulait y croire.

Son père n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Elle venait de s'en rendre compte. Il serait en elle à tout jamais. Scorpius était là maintenant et pas près de s'en aller. Présent pour elle.

Et savoir cela lui fit plus de bien que toutes les séances réunies passées chez le psycomage.

La blancheur de la neige entourait les jeunes gens, le ciel brillait toujours. Deux tâches rousse et blonde se détachaient de cette blancheur, se mêlaient à la neige, réchauffant la nuit si noire.


End file.
